City in the Sky
The City in the Sky is an enormous, floating metropolis that stretches to the tip of Minecraft's sky limits and the bottom of the very gameworld itself. Made almost entirely out of stone, it features ornate construction and layout as well as advanced farming technologies never seen on the server before. Currently, there are no residents occupying the enormous structure, and there appears to be nobody interested in reclaiming the lost city. Construction As the city is located in the far west of the current survival gameworld, it seems that it is likely a lost colony of Kesslers' Legion from its former days in power. However, due to the complex construction and vast resource use of the assembly, it seems unlikely that the Legion would have any sort of owernship of the buildings. The signs on the city are also well-written and feature flawless grammar, again making Legion ownership unlikely. (Kesslers' Legion is well known for its poor grammar). The city was discovered on a recent expedition by the New Prosperity Empire into the far-off lands of the current gameworld. Since the 2013 reset removed many former players from the server, it seems likely that the original owner of the structure may never be found. The layout of the city is complex, with a massive underground assembly (linked to the surface by a large waterfall) and enormous upper assembly. The upper levels are made entirely of sandstone and stone bricks, and feature unique items such as glowstone and Netherrack, adding to the mystery of ownership. Advanced farm fields likely kept the residents well fed, and enormous colored sheep farms would have helped with the small faction's industrial basis on the survival world. The city is also entirely lit, keeping it safe from mob spawns. Current Status Currently, the New Prosperity Empire is the only faction to visit the city in recent memory, making reposession by other factions unlikely. The Empire itself had admitted that it has no interest in maintaining a colony so far away from the nation itself. While there are no confirmed guesses, the Empire suspects that the city may have once been a colony of Kesslers' Legion (due to its construction style and over-the-top looks). Other guesses include the nomadic players that frequented the server in its earlier days, as well as Mr Blue Sky, as he was well known for spawning items and trolling other players. Again, all guesses are random and have absolutely no definitive answer. Trivia *The City in the Sky is not the only "floating" colony on Minecraft. A large floating fortress can be found outside New Prosperity City, which was owned before the server reset. The fort has been preserved by the Empire due to its unique construction, as well as usefullness as a marker. *The City in the Sky is built in a large mountain range in the far west of the server. Intrusion from outside parties would have been difficult in any circumstance, given the mountain range's complexity and the city's location. *Other, smaller and far less impressive constructs have been found near the city as well, hinting that the group may have once been a faction. However, there is no evidence to support that the buildings were all owned by the same person or group. Category:Locations Category:Towns